degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Main Page/@comment-5005598-20130616073100
Characters: Bianca was always on point, as well as Katie and Dallas. I feel like Alex Steele made the right call with leaving the show to do bigger things because from what I've seen she has not been given not one interesting storyline shes always been a supporting character with the main title.Drews stroylines no matter how much you hate him were always on point. Katie eh in Now or Never, but developed a more badass role. Marisol was good but got no screen time. Adam, its like who is he. Connor why is he still here. Fiona was good in season 10 then got hell a boring and the writers tried to hard they had it with Karma Police but that's it. Dallas no bad thoughts. Bianca awesome ass character that after Come As You Are and Hollaback Girl she became a supporting character they wasted all her talent. Clare like seriously her relationship storylines try way to hard and over exaggerate things. Waterfalls was her only interesting stroylines since Umbrella. Eli no matter how much you like him his stroylines just tried way to hard after The Boiling Point. No offence but even his non relation storylines weren't exciting. Alli after Now or Never they ran out of ideas for her then Smash Into You came, then that light faded, then I Want It That Way came now the Dallas storyline hopefully will pick up. Jenna eh is there anything at all to say she became background/supporting. Maya a little much but was good. Zig although a jerk has above average storylines or at least entertaining. Tristan just isnt interesting his storylines like are wack. Imogen like her all you want but only has two good episodes Never Ever, by good I mean interesting. Mo is just there. Jake is lifeless without Katie. Campbell was good but they should have killed him off and this season. becky was only interesting when she was involved with the play now that she's not she's boring. Luke was just annoying he should have never been made or at least as a main character.the new kid miles is just not looking appealing. Winston just looks uninteresting for the new Wesley. Zoe looks like the only new interesting character the season. the episode titles have just been getting very weak and boring. They're running out of new ideas and I'm still mad that they took away the summer run up like 20 episode or more.I hope if it is a funeral that is for Campbell and not some random person or side character. I'm sorry but if you thought season 8 10 or 11 where degrassis decline its actually starting now. to be honest I don't hate you Eli or Claire but I thought the writers made the right decision by ending the relationship between them now they're giving the fans what they want by doing something unrealistic to make you look at Eli as a sweetheart. I swear that if the writers continue the path they are doing with Eclare then Im done. Sorry If i seemed rude but there really not trying hard like in season 10 or now or never.